


Limit

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Series: Bedtime Stories [22]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Series: Bedtime Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Limit

It was no surprise or secret that L kept late nights. His disheveled look screamed night owl after all, but it was mostly his diet that had you convinced was what kept him up the most, even if the detective claimed that all of the energy got consumed by his brain. You worried still, however, for his eyes were dark and his hours long, and in the end he was still a man. One with a limit, you felt, though you hadn’t exactly figured out what his limit was.

“My limit is you,” the male had suddenly stated, thumb in his mouth as he turned his eyes from the screen to you. The same intensity as the one he bore for all of his cases was directed at you and you shifted uncomfortably before speaking, though no voice came from your throat as you chuckled, coughing to yourself to clear up the sudden block.

“You look like you’re wondering when I ever rest. The way your eyes trace my eyebags, that have admittedly been deepening ever since you have started to stay over, and then your constant glances at the clock and back at me and the empty cup of coffee next to me…”

L rambled on about his observations as he propped his chin onto his knees, his toes wiggling on the chair as he continued to list down the details he had observed. You felt yourself flush at the many words he had to give as you quickly got up from your spot, ready to run out on L if it got too much.

“With that I think I mean to say,” pausing L eyed you from his lower angle, large dark eyes looking up at you with something akin to hope as he spread out his arms, “I think I want to sleep with you,” he stated.

The matter-of-fact manner in which L had done this, his deadpan tone nor helping, and his entirely too sincere expression made it harder for you to recover as you wondered how you were supposed to sleep when L flustered you so.


End file.
